


Nappus Interuptus

by Spades



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Luffy does not sit still, Platonic Cuddling, Resting, Zoro isn't lazy, he's resting to be ready to kick your ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In, out, in and out.</p><p>Zoro's breath slows and he lets his head tip forwards slightly. He can hear everything, he's not asleep, just drifting enough to regain lost energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nappus Interuptus

In, out, in and out.

Zoro's breath slows and he lets his head tip forwards slightly. He can hear everything, he's not asleep, just drifting enough to regain lost energy. Footsteps, no, hooves and then weight on his lap. Chopper. He throws an arm around the reindeer's middle and tugs him more firmly against him as he relaxes. A soft titter and quiet shuffling happen, but the youngest crew does settle and relax enough to rest himself.

It's normal, it's even more normal as more footsteps come forward, a weight on his head brings shade and Chopper is poked and prodded until he shifts off of his lap. Then heavier weight and he has to make a protesting grumble, to the lump of rubber idiot on top of him, he sighs though, accepts it and then more weight is placed on him. Chopper again. Sitting in Luffy's lap, apparently. 

“Shishishi,” Zoro hears him laugh, the accompanying 'shhh!' from Chopper almost brings a snort from him, instead he rewraps his arms around his lap load and attempts to rest. He's not surprised, that Luffy can't keep still, he never can, that he makes Chopper giggle and squirm until Zoro really can't stand it anymore. He cracks an eye open, places his chin upon Luffy's shoulder and simply raises a brow expectantly as his eyelid drop closed again.

“Sorry Zoro,” Luffy mutters, though squirms more, makes Chopper laugh and he really can't help but snort.

“Oi,” he warns, but really hiding his amusement doesn't work well and these people – well some of them, were more adept at reading him than others, “stop that.” He doesn't know why he even bothers with the idea of coaxing Luffy to relax and just nap with him and Chopper, it always was a fight, but he knows it's sometimes worth it. His arms tighten around his crew mates and they do stop their fussing and moving and he allows himself to relax again.

Just meant he'd have to take a longer rest, really.


End file.
